stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Red Sword In Love"
Script Takuto, you've been spending a lot of weekends over here. Would you like more soup, Takuto? Yes, please. Me too! So what? You're over here every morning when we have a day off. I hope you're not implying something, Takuto. It's not like I just come here to mooch breakfast. Well, me neither! I just don't want Sugata to get lonely, you know? So I come over to keep him company! Thanks. Ever since you started staying over, the weekends have been much more lively. See? See what? Besides, I don't think you're allowed to stay outside the dorms without permission. Nah, our RA is nice. She's pretty relaxed about this stuff. Your RA is Shinada, right? Yeah. I was surprised yesterday. I knew she was the kendo club captain, but... As I'm sure some of you are already aware, in this past week's district-wide kendo tournament, our very own Benio Shinada, year 2, captain of our kendo club, defeated all of the other girls' kendo teams. Everyone, give her a big hand for her victory. It's a talent she's had since we were little. That long? Master. Benio Shinada has just come to call. It seems she wants a match. She wants to beat us too, huh? That's no kendo stick. That's a wooden sword. I've come back... to continue training in the ancient Shindo style. Congratulations on your victory. Thank you. Won't you fight me? First I'd like you to fight my apprentice. Apprentice? Apprentice? You have an apprentice? He's even stronger than me. Stand up, Takuto. Since when have I been your apprentice? Fight! Stop! Will you fight me now? I'd like you to fight him one more time. We can do this all you want. It'll be the same. He will win this time. Fine! Master, do you not want to fight Benio? She just disappeared in an instant... There was a big hole in your defense. No, I think I just couldn't predict... RA! Again? This is the guys' bathing time! You're gonna have to do a hundred swimsuit pull-ups! Says the guy who keeps staying out overnight. You want me to keep ignoring that, right? That's different... So, Sugata said you'd win our next fight. We won't know until we try. You sound confident. Good. You've been staying over at his house, right? I didn't expect him to make any good friends. He's Sugata Shindo's confidant... That's enough of a reason to make him mine. Aren't you a good friend of his, though? RA? You caught me. How did you get in? I'm the RA. I have keys. Don't do that! You didn't do anything funny, did you? 'course I did. Kissed you. Why did you do that? I was making memories of youth. Ask first! My first phase doesn't work anymore... My proactive lifestyle leaves me bursting with vitality. It caused an irresistible desire to well up in my libido just now. {the above two are one sentence, fucking Benio, I hate this sentence} Or maybe I just want to control you. Uh... look, do you like me? Well, I guess I could get used to you. I just wanted you in my collection. What's going on, Takuto? Nothing! Just a rat! Thanks for the cover... What if you did this to a guy you didn't like, and he got serious, huh? Just because you can use a sword... Kissy kissy~ So is there a guy you actually like? If there was, would I be here? You're pretty popular, though. Anyway, let's have another go. You're really pissing me off. RA, I love you! Look, when I said "You can come to your RA with your problems any time," I didn't mean come confess. Er, last night, what you said to Takuto... I heard all of it. I'm in the next room, you see... You're really pissing me off. He's cute. Now I really want him in my collection. If you ever get lonely... {\an8}Next time, if you want... {\an8}You can come to my room! {\an8}Hey... {\an8}Yes'm! {\an8}What do you like about me? {\an8}I-I watch the video of your hundred swimsuit pull-ups every day... What? Someone made a video?! You really are pretty popular, huh? Yeah, thanks to your stupid video. I have no idea what you're talking about. Is George still holed up in his room? He sounded even worse than he did when Alephist got beaten. Yeah, I'd leave him alone for a while. Why do we keep teams without Cybodies around again? Please keep in mind that without Adult Bank's funding and the Science Guild's technology, we don't have a project. What about Filament? They don't have any Cybodies, so there's no reason for them to exist. We have the ability to regenerate Cybodies. But only at risk to the Driver. In particular, without data, we cannot guarantee the first subject's life. Miss Shinada. You're a first year... My name is Keito Nichi. Congratulations for winning the tournament. Do you always go running on Sundays? What are you doing here? Here... There used to be a magnificent shrine here. Now, it's the best place on the island to watch the sunrise. What do you want? Glittering Star! Glittering Star! You're... Oh… you're Ivrogne? Is this all right, Scarlet Kiss? Is what all right? I'm painting again, just like you hoped. I got in front of a canvas and I was surprised to find a desire to paint rekindled inside me. You didn't want to paint? Honestly, I was a bit scared. Scared of what? I thought perhaps I could never paint again. But it looks like there was still some kind of spark of life in me that wanted to paint. I think sometimes people need to ask themselves if the things they thought they'd lost were really lost after all. Samekh's Driver is something special. Surely you agree. He apprivoised, even knowing it could cost his life. You can't come close to his hardship. Maybe that's why children with the mark keep being born into the Shindo family. The clans that lost their marks couldn't match them. Tetsuya, George and I grew up together on this island. Our families had connections to different marks. But at some point, they had all lost them. The mark-bearers were supposed to be the heads, but each of them had left the family. We chose not to let this dishonor stand. So when the Crux completed the Cybercaskets, we formed the fifth section, Filament. If he brings about the Departure, will you stay here and see us off? Phase display data relay, switching to G mode. ADPS online. Excess energy in acceptable bounds. Absorbed into SA liquid. How is the Driver? Brain waves, body temperature, pulse and blood pressure normal. Breathing is slightly irregular, but within tolerance. Wow, she means it. I'd be stubborn right now too if I was from a lost mark clan. Her libido is what matters right now. How do you get power from a libido, anyway? You're pretty strong, aren't you? Objections to reinstating her emblem? No objections. Stand by. Go ahead. Might as well do it. I have nothing to lose anymore. Apprivoise! Link between Scarlet Kiss and Peshent confirmed. The Orihalcon that governs Peshent has automatically begun photonic restoration. Reshaping seems to have begun. Wow... So is there a guy you actually like? You're pretty good. But you won. You're the first grade schooler to beat me. He was the destined prince. Bearing a mark since the day he was born. Master Shindo is betrothed to a Maiden. Besides, our clan has lost its mark. You are not worthy to be with him. No. I can still pilot a Cybody. I am still... I'm still... I'm still a... Star Driver! Move, Peshent! Cybody Peshent regeneration complete. It's a success! That looks good. Apprivoise! Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Hey, Crux Cybody! Get out here! Isn't that Cybody... the one I piloted? I thought it turned to dust. Did they repair it? Star Sword Rubis! Star Sword Emeraude! Star Sword Saphir! I've admired the strong ever since I was a child. I wanted the strength to change myself and the world around me. And I fell in love with the man who I thought could make those changes. First strike! That's... So it's her. Wow. She's doing well. Takuto... He's seen that move before. He won't fall for it again. No way! That was a fluke! Heh. So they can repair Cybodies. Looks like they aren't lost quite yet. Are you sure? I'm not a club member. You're a student of the ancient Shindo style. This fight will be a good lesson for the rest. I'm not his student or apprentice or anything. But this sounds fun. It's a challenge. Did I lose just because we'd fought before? I'd have beaten him if I hadn't challenged him first. He's even stronger than me. Okay, I get it. What? You win. Good job, Sugata's apprentice. I said I'm not his apprentice. Men like you are the truly strong ones. This was a good match. You two look good together. No we don't! Shout Apprivoise! Category:Episodes